Seaweed
by Nina class of 2009
Summary: Can Scooby and the gang solve a mystery at a Girl Scout camp? I wrote this story as part of my creative writing class. Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors.


Seaweed

Christina Oates

Flashes of lighting could be seen through the windows of old cabin six as I was trying to put ten eight years old to sleep. It was summer, a hot one to be exact. I was a camp consoler at Camp Charlotte, a Girl Scout camp twenty miles outside of Key West, the whole camp was on a small island. It was absolutely beautiful when the sun was out, but today had been a different story. Storms had swept through our tiny camp site cense dawn, so the girls had been stuck inside all day do various craft activities, reading, performing skits, or sleeping. Most had been complaining about not being able to play on the beach, and that the How to Build the Perfect sandcastle class had been canceled with. It had been a long, day, and now I was trying to settle the girls into bed. A difficult task because the girls kept on saying how they were scared.

"Miss Nina, please don't leave us." Lisa, a blond headed girl called out.

"The monster is going to come in our cabin, and kidnap us." Bonnie, a blue eye girl, soon followed.

"What monster?" I asked.

"The monster of Camp Charlotte," Lisa answered. "He comes out on storming nights, and captures little girls for his breakfast."

"Who told you this?

"Mary, Kim, and Bella warned us about the monster at dinner." said Bonnie.

Oh, the triplets. Mary, Kim, and Bella three cadets who were suppose to help assist taking care of the younger girls. They never helped; instead they tortured the girls with scary stories and bossed them around. They claimed to be the leaders of the camp. I will have to tell Jessica, I thought.

"There is no such thing as the monster of Camp Charlotte. Now go to bed, its really late." I slowly began walking out of the cabin as I reached the door, I turned to the girls and yell out, "Good night! Go to sleep." I then flipped the cabin lights off, and left the cabin with the sounds of groans and begging of Miss Nina please stay. The storm had calmed down quite a bit since I was last outside. Good, I thought, maybe the storm will finally be over with. I was almost to my cabin when a screaming thunder came out of the sky. All of the sudden there was a mysterious green light which disappeared as quickly as it came. The sounds of girls screaming could be heard throughout the camp. Several campers came outside to see what was going on, including Mattie, my best friend and partner of taking care of the girls.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I am going to go check it out. Check on our girls, and make sure they are okay. I think they are little PO at me." I replied.

"Got it!"

As I walked along the shore of the island, I notice a green mist swirling. Wired, I thought. Several consolers including Jessica, the camp manger, were walking to where the green light had come from. All of a sudden, a group of girls came running up on the shore screaming "Monster! Monster!" They were all older girls it seemed. Jessica stopped them and held out her flashlight toward their faces. "What do you mean monster?" she asked.

"It was a monster! A huge, smelly, green monster that looked like he was wrapped in seaweed." said one of the girls.

"A green monster? You girls know better then to believe in monster." Jessica said sternly. "What really happened?"

"There was a monster! We all saw it! You have to believe us!" All the girls called out at once. "Quiet!" was all Jessica said, but the girls continued until a consoler walked up to the distress group.

"Jessica!" She yelled, out of breath. "The money…at the trading post…is gone. Its been stolen!"

Silence filled the air as the news sank in. "What?!?" yelled out Jessica. She turned to the girls. "What is really going on?" There girls once again started talking all at once. No answer is being found this way, I thought.

"Jessica, I know someone who could help us find the missing money, and solve this mystery." I called out.

"Who?"

" The Mystery Gang!"

I was opening the camp gates, to let the Mystery Van come into the camp. I called up my cousin Fred just after the robbery happened. Luckily, he and his team of detectives had been in town visiting my mom. They had no other cases lined up, and told me that he would help the camp out. I was grateful because Jessica had been on my back since I told her I knew somebody who could help us out. I smiled gratefully as the green and blue van pulled into the parking lot. As the van parked, two girls and two guys stepped out the van including a brown, Great Dane. Oh shoot! I forgot they had the dog. Jessica was going to freak, but she was going to have to deal. I kept on smiling anyways as I walked up to give my cousin a hug.

"Thanks for doing this!" I said as we hugged.

"No problem!" said Fred. "I would do anything for my favorite cousin."

"Fred, I am your only cousin."

"Well, you are still my favorite."

He then introduced me to his friends. Velma, a small, some what chubby girl who wore glasses, Daphine, a girl who had a good sense of style and was tall, thin, Shaggy, a tall but scrawny looking boy, and his dog Scooby Doo, the team's mascot and nose or so I was told. I said hello to everyone, and quickly showed them around the camp.

"This is the mess hall where we all eat at." I said as I was pointing toward a long, rectangular building with a wrap around porch. "That is trading post, where the robbery happened. I will show you the inside later. The cabins where the girls stay at, and the consolers cabin and finally Jessica's. Oh, and of course the bathrooms, sinks, and showers, "I finally finished pointing out to everything.

"I heard the mess hall has really good food." said Shaggy. "Yeah" Scooby added.

"The best. You will eat well here at girl scout camp." I said turning toward the group. "I guess I better tell where you will be staying. The girls will be staying with in the consoler cabin, and you boys are going have to sleep in the infinity. Sorry, but guys aren't really suppose to staying here."

"The dog is going have to sleep outside." a voice says. I turn to see Mary, Kim, and Bella standing next to a palm tree. "Actually the dog shouldn't be here. Pets aren't allowed at Girl Scout camp," Says Mary.

"Mary, you along with Bella and Kim are suppose to inside your cabins along with the other girls. No one is allowed outside unless they are with a leader." I told them.

"We had to go to the bathroom." Bella replies. "And I wasn't going to wait until it was our turn for a bathroom break."

"Go back inside now! Or I will send you to Jessica."

"Whatever." said Kim. "Your not the boss of us anyways we are PA's so we are technelly consoler."

"Not according to me! Get inside now or else!"

The three just role their eyes, but headed back inside their cabin. "What was that about?" Velma asked. "They are the PA's of Camp Charlotte. They are supposed to help out the consolers, but instead they act as if they own the place." I answered. "They boss the other girls around and are rude to all the consolers except for Jessica. She is the camp manger."

"They might have been the one's who stole the money." Daphine infers.

"I have thought about that," I start to say. "But they were with the girls that said they saw the monster. When they showed us where they supposedly saw the monster, it was to far from the trading post. Jessica thinks that one of the consolers did it because only we can get into the trading post at night. Its being like jail here. None of the girls are allowed out of the cabins to play because everyone is considered a suspect. We are on strict lock down. We need to solve this case and fast. Before parents start complaining about what is going on. Come with me I will show you the trading post."

We walk up the stairs to the post, where girls can by goodies including shirts, snacks, and other stuff. As soon I opened the door, the team starts to investigate. "How much was stolen?" asks Velma as she looked around the cash register. "One hundred dollars, its not much but with how much we get paid here its a lot." I replied.

"How much does a consoler get paid?" Velma continuing questioning.

"Five hundred if you work all summer, hundred if you work a month, and fifty if you just work a week."

"Why so little?' Daphine asks. "Don't counselors do a lot."

"Yeah, but the job gives us a free place to stay and plus food. It adds up to be a fair price. Its a lot better than working under a desk."

"Hmmm..." Velma thinks. "Will you show us where the money is kept at night?"

"Yeah, in this back room." As I point to a door. "Only Jessica and Miss Martez knows the combination for the safe, but according to Miss Martez she hadn't put the money in the safe yet. When they opened the safe all the other money that was in there. So who ever robbed the place must not have know the combination."

"Or they were trying to lead you to believe that they didn't know the combination." Fred theorize.

"I would never rob the trading post if that is what you are trying to think." A voice calls out. We all turn to see Miss Martez, a grey, haired lady who looks to be in here seventies, is at the open door. " I have been coming to this camp every summer since I was a little girl." she countunes. "I would never rob this place not even for a misley one hundred dollars."

She walks to her desk and sits down in the chair. "Where were you then, Miss Martez?" asks Velma. "The night of the robbery."

"I was with Jessica having a cup of tea." She answered. " I have been really tired and weak lately. Old age it stinks. She was talking me into retiring though I don't want to she may have a point. But as soon as we saw the green light, I came to the trading post to make sure everything was all right, but I noticed that the money was gone. The safe though was still closed. I hadn't put the money in it yet I need help. That safe is quite heavy to open. Jessica was supposed to help, but that never happened. The money is now gone, and its all my fault. Curse my stupid forgetful ways." Her eyes began to tear up, and she grabbed a tissue off the desk. "Please, Nina" she asked, "take your friends and go. I want to be left alone."

"Yes, mam." I replied. Urging the gang and dog to leave. " Come on I will show you where we saw the monster." After I said this , I notice Shaggy and Scooby shaking. "Are they alright?" I asked Fred.

"They'll be fine. They have this thing about monsters." He told me..

As we walked along the shore, waves were crashing into the beach. The wind was blowing and the sun was shining. It was a wonderful day outside, but it made me sad that the girls couldn't enjoy it. I knew we had to solve this quick before their first girl scout camping trip was going to be ruin. I started to walk a little bit faster. We soon reached the part of the beach where the girls said they saw the monster. It was a lagoon with clear, blue-green water. It was a very peaceful, and was often a popular place to have overnight camp trips. There was palm trees around the lagoon and a wide variety of tropical plants.

"The girls said they saw the monster here." I stood between two palm tree that was nearest the lagoon. The team soon began investigating around the area.

"Did the girls say what they were doing here?" Fred asked.

" They told the counselors that they were just hiking."

"In the middle of the night?" Shaggy asked.

"Yep, we often do that for the older girls but never in the middle of a thunderstorm. They told Jessica that they want to experience what the island was like during a storm. I think it's a suicide attempt if you ask me."

I was quiet after that for a little while as the team looked around. Fifteen minutes, later Daphine called out that she found something. We all gathered around her. She found a pair of swim shoe. with seaweed wrapped around it. Velma picked it up for a closer look. "It's a size seven." She said after looking a the bottom of it.

"The girls are suppose to wear swim shoes while we are at the beach. That way their feet don't get torn up as they swim in the water. A girl could have just lost hers."

"Or," Velma started saying, "it could belong to the 'monster'?"

The other agreed with nods. " I know what we can do," said Daphine. "Line all the girls all at once with their swim shoes on and whoever is missing one may be the monster."

"Could we do that?" asked Fred.

"I don't see why not, but we can't do it now. We have to heard back to camp its almost dinnertime."

"Good cause. I am starving." said Shaggy while rubbing his tummy. "Me too." barked Scooby…

By the time, we made it to the mess hall. The girls had already begun eating. I quickly led the team into the kitchen entrance as not to disturbed the girls eating. It was there that we ran into Jessica. I introduce the Mystery Gang to her.

"So you are the guys that Nina was telling me all about. Welcome to Camp Charlotte, sorry you had to come to this place under this situation. Its usually a lot more fun then this."

I saw her look at Scooby, and knew she wanted to say something. But she ignored the situation. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Only a swim shoe at the place the girls saw the monster at." I told her. "I took them there and to trading post."

"That's all you found." She sounded disappointed.

"Don't worry, Jessica." said Velma, trying to save the situation. "That's a big clue. If its alright for you after dinner, we would like to line up all the girls in their swim shoes and see if anyone is missing one. If it matches the one we found, there may be a chance that's our monster."

"That's fine with me." replied Jessica. "I will announce it after dinner. Now, please go help yourself with something to eat. Nina will show you where to sit."

I nodded, and led the group to the food. Pasta with breadsticks, green beans, and cookies for dessert a classic camp meal. I had seen eyes grow as big as Shaggy and Scooby did. They took big portions of everything. After we got our food, I took them out into the dining room to sit at the counselors table. The whole dinning room fell silent as we walked in, and in took our seats. The girls eyes lit up as they saw Scooby begin eating his food. Many began asking if they could come up and pet him, but the counselors turned them away to finish their dinner. I sat next to Mattie in my usual spot with Fred, Velma, Daphine, and Shaggy sitting nearby. After introducing everybody to them we began to eat. I notice that Mattie's violet eyes lit up as she saw Fred. She looked at me and leaned toward my ear to ask me something.

"Is the Fred guy single?" she asked.

"I don't know." I told her. " I know he has this thing for Daphine, but it never really worked out." Her eyes lit up again, and she continued to eat her meal. Leave it up for Mattie to steal one of my male relatives.

Dinner was uneventful, but as dessert was brought out Jessica stood up and silenced the room to make an announcement.

"After did every girl is to report back to their cabin and get their swim shoes. They will then bring then report back here with their shoes. You will have ten minutes after dessert. That is all."

Ten minutes later the girls were dismissed along with the conslulers. As they left, Jessica turned to Velma and told her that the consoler will get there swim shoes if they didn't find any of the girls missing shoes. "I want to elemante everyone who may not be a suspect."

By then some of the girls were returning. When the fifteen minutes were up, all the girls were asked to line up with their swim shoes on. Then the lights went out. There was a flash of green light and the mist was swirling around the windows.

The next thing I see is a green, seaweed monster walking along the window. The girls begin to scream and try to run so does Shaggy and Scooby, who yelped and ran off behind the couch. Jessica, Velma, Daphine, and I run outside to follow the monster. It walks off without noticing us, the monster seemed to dragging something behind it. It was to dark to tell, but we tried to follow it but it moved to quickly. I was still going to try, but Jessica stopped us and said we had to make sure the girls were alright. It was then that we heard another scream. We to where the scream came from it were Mary and Kim saying that the monster dragged Bella off.

"We only made up that story to scare the little ones." Kim cried out.

"I didn't know it was going to come true." Mary said through her tears. Jessica looked as if she was going to faint.

"I have to call the police, and her parents. Oh my god! What am I to do? The camp is going to close. Oh my God! This has never happened to me before."

"Jessica! Calm down. We have to make sure that Bella is really missing before we do anything." I told her.

"It's true." Kim screams. "I would never lie about losing my best friend."

"Its just to make sure."

I turned to Daphine. "Go inside the mess hall and tell the counselors to see if they can find Bella. Send one to look at all the cabins, and make sure some counselors stay to protect the other girls."

Daphine nodded, and went away. Velma and Fred left to look around to see if they could find clues. I quickly took Jessica, Kim and Mary inside the Mess Hall. Twenty minutes later, Bella still couldn't be found. I made the decision there to make all the girls sleep in the Mess Hall as not to lose another. Jessica left to call Bella's parents and the police. It was then that Velma and Fred returned along with Scooby and Shaggy who helped search for Bella.

"Did you find anything?" I asked them.

"No. But I have a question to ask you?" Velma replied

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a tent and extra sleeping bags?"

"Yes. Why?'

"Cause we are spending the night at the lagoon"…

"Come on Scooby not even for one Scooby snack?" Daphine asked.

"Uh-uh" said the dog shaking his head.

"How about two then?"

Again, the dog shook his heard no. I was amazed at the fact that these people were having a conversation with a dog, and the dog answered back like a human. It had been nearly an hour sense Bella disappeared. I had gathered two tents and five sleeping bags. I had enough food to last us two days (well perhaps one with Scooby and Shaggy come along, that is if they come along). Velma and Fred found tracks of what may have been the monster. We were ready to leave, but Scooby didn't want to and if he wasn't coming then neither was Shaggy. That's who we were waiting on, and they are tying to bribe him with food, a dog treat called a Scooby snack.

"Okay," said Daphine. "Three Scooby snacks, but that's it."

Scooby eyes lit up as he barked okay. Daphine threw the snacks, Scooby caught everyone accept for the third because Shaggy jumped up and ate it. Ew!!! Shaggy ate a dog treat. That was disgusting.

"Let's go!" called out Fred.

With flashlight in our hand we followed the footsteps the where ever they were leading. It was hard in the dark but nobody ever quiet. Scooby kept his nose on the ground smelling for where the trail might lead to. After nearly an hour, we made it to the lagoon. It was dark. As the Velma, Fred, and Daphine left to look for more clues. Shaggy and Scooby stayed behind, and watched me build a fire in the fire pit for light.

"How long have you been part of Girl Scouts?" Shaggy asked me.

"All my life, since I was a little daisy." I answered.

"A what?"

"It's the youngest form of girl scouting. My mother was my troop leader, and has been all my life. I grew up doing this stuff." I pointed to the fire pit. " This stuff is second nature to me. Ask Fred. Lord, knows how many cookies his mom bought from me."

Shaggy laughed at this though I thought it wasn't that funny.

"So why do you do this?" I asked him. He gave me a look. "This solving mysterious for a living especially since you are…well."

"A faddy cat, you can say it." He told me.

"I guess because it was a way to feel accepted when I was a kid. Before I had Scooby I had always been alone, and know that I have him. I made good friends, and I like what I do sometimes. I do get to eat a lot of good food."

Now it was my turn for a laugh. I had just set the wood up, and I took a fire starter of lint and wax placed it between two sticks. I lit a match, and smoke began to rise.

"I would give that about twenty minutes then we can roast marshmallows."

"Marsh-mellows?" asked Scooby.

"Yes, marshmallows to make smores." I answered. Great now I was holding a conversation with a dog.

It was then that as I looked around the campsite, I saw a strange object out in the middle of the lagoon. I pointed it out to Shaggy. "Do you see that?"

"What? See what? I don't see anything."

"It looks as if something is in the water, but I can't tell what."

We both looked out into the water. I kept on seeing it, but I couldn't tell what it was or what it looked like. Then I remembered the boat that was tied up in the pier at the far end of the lagoon. I told Shaggy to follow me, and Scooby came along with us. We met up with Velma, and I told her what I saw. I asked if she and Scooby would stay and watch the fire. She agreed, but reached into her backpack and handed me a Walkie talkie. "That way we are always communicating." Shaggy and I walked toward the pier. When we got there I carefully stepped into the boat, and let Shaggy on. I then remember lifejackets, and open the storage shed on the pier and got two out. I handed on to Shaggy, and put on one myself. Off we went with Shaggy holding on to the walkie talkie I turned on the boat and drove to the spot I thought what I saw was at. I turned on a flashlight, and looked to see what I could find.

"Do you see anything?" I asked Shaggy.

"No."

I turned left and right. Just looking. I knew I wasn't crazy, I saw something or someone.

"There it is." Pointing my light at the object, it looked to be like a box just floating in the middle of the water. I moved the boat ever so slightly toward the object until we were directly in front of it. With Shaggy's help, we lifted the object into the boat. It was quite heavy, and headed back toward shore. Shaggy wakie talkie Velma to let her know we were heading back with the object. Less than an hour later, Shaggy, Velma, Daphine, Fred, and I gathered around the box to open it next to the fire. The box was sliver and appeared to be made out of a lightweight steel. Velma said that whatever it was, it was made to float. We started to figure out ways to make the box open. After an hour of trying, and no success, Fred notice that the box was upside down. There was a lock on it. Two bobby pins later, and one crazy Daphine hand moves. The box was open. Inside the box was a fog machine and green fog dye.

"So that's how the monster is creating the green fog effect." said Velma thinking.

"But what about that green light?" Shaggy asked.

"That's what we need to figure out." said Velma.

Two hours later, it was decided we would take shifts sleeping that way to keep an eye out for any trouble. I was to share my shift with Velma and Daphine. The girls sleep in one tent and the guy in the other. I along with the girls went to sleep for a few hours, and was awoken by Scooby. When it was our turn to watch, the fire had almost died so I went for some more firewood to keep it going. As I walked down to where the firewood was I couldn't help but feel as if I was being followed. I looked around, but saw nobody. I was halfway to where the firewood was stored when I heard a pssts noise. I jumped off the ground, and turned my flashlight left and right quickly. Then I heard the whispered "Help me."

I recognized the voice. "Bella?" I called out.

"Over here." she said in a really low tone.

"Bella" I looked around, "Bella" I looked around some more.

"Here next too the shore."

I saw her, and ran over to her. She was tied up to a stake in the ground, with the waves for the Gulf hitting her. She was shivering. I quickly untied her. No talking out all as to I did not know who was around. I took her with me to get firewood. It was needed more than ever to keep Bella warm. We soon walked back to camp, where everyone was up waiting for me.

"Nina, we thought. Something happen to you…" began Fred. When he saw Bella with me. "Where did you find her?"

"She was tied up along the shore. I don't know how she got there but get this the knot was a loop double wire square." Everyone just started at me. "That is the most advance knot that Girl Scouts teaches, so the suspect is most definitively someone from this island."

"Interesting…" said Velma thinking once again. She turned to Bella. "How did you get here?"

Bella began to tell her tale: " I don't remember much, but what I do remember is waking with Kim and Mary to go get our swim shoes in our cabin. We were taking about the monster, and how we lied about the tale yet it seemed to come true. We are always mean to the girls but its always for a practical joke. So I got we got our swim shoes and were about to head back when we saw the green light and mist. We started to run toward the Mess Hall, but I never made it. I have always been a poor runner. The monster hit me in the back of my head, and I passed out. I don't remember being dragged, but I was kind of awake when the monster tired me up. I noticed it had violet eyes. It left me there, and a I fell back unconsinious. Then I remember waking up when seeing Nina's flashlight. Now, I am here."

We all sat back, and let the story sink in. I wrapped a blanket around Bella to keep her warm, and check to see if she had broken or sprained anything while being dragged. There was just cuts and bruises. I cleared her up, and placed next to the fire place with something to eat.

"Jessica called your parents and the police. They should be here by now. We will take you back in the morning its not safe to travel at night not with this manic around. I am just glad you are safe and sound." I told her.

"Miss Nina, I know that Kim, Mary, and I are mean to the other girls and rude to you and the other leaders. I just want to say that I am sorry, and that this experience has taught me some lessons I won't soon forget. Right now, I just want some sleep."

She got up and head for the tent. I was shocked by her apology, but thought that it was very sweet. I couldn't wait to tell Mattie. Wait…Mattie had violet eyes. NO!! I looked straight at Velma. She was thinking the something.

"It can't be true I said. Not her anything but her."

"I don't know and if she did do it she couldn't have done it alone."

Fred then looked at her and said: "Oh no! Velma's got a plan."

It was almost dawn when the plan was finalized, and prepared to put into action. It was risking, but Fred told me that Velma's plans always worked out to their advantages. Shaggy and Scooby were both not excited with their roles in the plan at all. "How come we are always the decoys?" asked Shaggy.

"Because that's how it always is, and how it always will be." Daphine replied.

"How come you can't be the decoy once?" Shaggy asked her.

"I will not the damsel in distress!!" she said firmly.

I looked at her asking: "Did you ever do girl scouts?"

"No but after this visit. I am wishing that I had." she answered with a smile.

"Okay, guys lets concentrate." said Fred.

The sun was rising as I woke Bella up, and told her we were heading back now. She seemed to be happy to. I suppose she would be glad to see her parents. We were packing up the camp gear when Bella asked where Shaggy and Scooby were at. I told her that they were eager to have breakfast. We then walked back to camp. Slowly making sure that everything would line up, as we saw the outskirts of camp Bella started to walk a little faster. Soon there was green mist in the air, as Bella screamed trying to run away. But the monster grabs her. A net comes flying out of no where but lands on Scooby who was behind a bush. Scooby runs out of the bush with a net covering his eyes so that he is not able to see. Shoot! The plan has backfired but Scooby is running toward the monster. Both don't pay attention to each other, and I can easily predict what is going to happen. SMACK!! Scooby and the monster are both trap under the net, and Bella escapes narrowly. Velma, Daphine, and I cheer as Fred and Shaggy slide off a palm tree. Girls including Jessica and all the counselors are outside after hearing the commotion. Three police cops run with their guns out, armed and ready. Bella runs and hugs her parents with joy. Every slowly gathers around the trap monster to see who it is.

Fred and Shaggy slowly release the monster from the net, and the police quickly handcuff it. Velma slowly steps up in front of the crowd to begin the explanations.

"This case was most difficult to solve, but after collecting all the pieces into the puzzle it all fits. There is not only one motive for this monster, but two. I should begin by unveiling who is behind the mask."

She reaches out toward the seaweed infested monster, and takes off the seaweed that covers its head to unveil MATTIE!!

"Yes, Mattie is the monster. I will explain her motive first. She wanted to get back at Kim, Mary, and Bella for being mean to the smaller children, by making the one ghost story they told come true. But for that she needed some help so she went MISS MERTEZ. Miss Mertez hand been angry at the fact that Jessica was going to make her retire from her beloved camp job. So they came up with a plan to play a trick on the girls and hopefully get rid of Jessica. Mattie dressed up as the monster, and waited for her the girls to sneak out when she thought they would. They did and she quickly came out of the Gulf with a large flash of green light and quickly returned to camp. While all the chaos was going on outside, Miss Mertez slipped the one hundred dollars into her desk to make it look like it was stolen. She left the cash register open and the back door open to make it look like whoever stole the money escaped that way. Miss Mertez came out yelling that the money had been stolen, and Jessica believed her because Miss Mertez would never steal from the camp she had been to since a little girl. So after everything clammed down. Miss Mertez put the hundred dollars in the safe that she said was to heavy for her to open. She knew no one would look. But that wasn't enough to get Jessica fired and it didn't teach the girls a lesson. So a new plan was formed for the monster to kidnap one the girls and keep her away from camp for a while to teach her a lesson. The police would find her safe and sound, but it would be to late for Jessica. She would be fired and gone forever. But that plan fired because of one person Nina who new that we could help. She was the one who found the floating box of a fog machine and fog dye to create the misting effect. We put it back last night after we knew we needed it for a plan to capture Mattie. She was also the one who found Bella, and realize that it was Mattie playing the role of the monster after Bella told us what she knew. Bella also apologized for everything that she did. After she went to sleep the pieces of the puzzle just fit into place."

After Velma, finished the police quickly handcuffed Miss Mertez, and one of the policemen ask: "Miss Mertez, do you have anything you want to say?"

"I would have gotten away with it. If weren't for you meddling kinds and your stupid dog too." The police then took her away along with Mattie. I couldn't believe she could do something like that, but she did.

"Thank you saving my camp and my job." Jessica said as she walked up to the Gang and me.

"Nina helped too." Shaggy suggested.

"Yeah, thank you Nina. You are true on your word when you said you knew somebody who could help.

"Thanks" I reply as the girls wonder up petting Scooby, and asking Fred, Daphine, Velma, Shaggy, and me all sorts of questions. I look out at the beach grateful that the girls can finally play.

The End


End file.
